Pernikahan Hermione
by Fei Mei
Summary: Draco berusaha untuk menghancurkan pesta pernikahan Hermione dengan Ron! Berhasilkah ia? Sekuel dari "Surat Draco untuk Hermione" chapter 6 di "Surat Untuk Mereka" , rikues dari silviazabilla.


Sekuel dari Surat Draco untuk Hermione (chapter 6 di Surat Untuk Mereka), atas rikues dari silviazabilla. Ceritanya disini Draco berusaha untuk menghancurkan pesta pernikahan Hermione dan Ron. Ada beberapa yang Fei ngarang bebas disini, contohnya adalah tanggal pernikahan Hermione dan Ron.

Disclaimer: HP punya JKR, makanya Hermione nikah sama Ron. Kalo HP punya Fei, cerita ini akan benar-benar terjadi…

.

.

.

'_Inilah saatnya…_' kata Draco dalam hatinya sambil melihat kalender di kamarnya.

Tanggal 7 Agustus adalah hari penentuan Draco Malfoy akan perasaan cintanya terhadap Hermione Granger. Draco sudah menerima 'tantangan' dari wanita yang ia cintai itu, yaitu ia harus datang ke pesta pernikahan Hermione dan Ron dan menghancurkan acara itu.

Selama tujuh di Hogwarts, laki-laki berambut pirang itu sangat pengecut, bahkan ia sendiri sebenarnya mengakuinya diam-diam. Kenapa dibilang pengecut? Karena ia tidak berani mengakui perasaannya pada seorang gadis kelahiran muggle. Sebaliknya, ia malah mengatai gadis itu 'Darah Lumpur', seperti yang diajarkan ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy. Dan Draco benar-benar membuang semua kesempatan yang ia punya bertahun-tahun dengan sia-sia. Tidak sekalipun ia berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hermione.

Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya ia sudah agak lega setelah mengirim surat pada Hermione minggu lalu untuk menyatakan cintanya. Waktu itu ia tahu kalau sudah terlambat sekali baginya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai si sahabat Harry Potter itu. Yang membuatnya bergembira adalah, ia baru tahu bahwa Hermione dulu pernah mencintainya! Draco benar-benar bodoh, ia tidak pernah mencoba mendekati Hermione dengan benar, selalu saja mencari masalah. Seandainya ia berani mengajak Hermione berkencan sehari saja, efeknya pasti 'luar biasa', dan ia pun tidak perlu menyesal seperti sekarang ini.

Hermione dan Ron akan mengucapkan janji setia mereka, tepat pukul 1 siang. Hermione sudah bilang dalam suratnya, bahwa jika Draco tidak datang untuk menghancurkan pernikahan mereka, berarti laki-laki berambut pirang itu memang seorang pengecut. Dari surat balasan Hermione itu Draco sedikit paham, bahwa Hermione sebenarnya sedang memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk mencoba sekali. Makanya selama seminggu ini Draco mempersiapkan dirinya baik-baik.

.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata seorang perias.

"Aneh sekali rasanya pakai bulu mata palsu…Boleh kubuka mataku?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja manis. Wajahmu sudah selesai kurias. Nah, mana pengantin prianya? Oh, maaf menunggumu daritadi Mr. Weasley," kata perias itu.

Hermione beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menyingkir dari depan cermin dengan susah payah. Ia memang sudah latihan berjalan menggunakan _high heels_, tetapi ia masih tidak terbiasa kalau berjalan dengan gaun pengantinnya.

"_Bloody hell_…kau cantik sekali Hermione!" puji Ron, yang dalam beberapa jam lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Hn, selalu dengan nada terkejut. Tapi terimakasih, Ron," kata Hermione.

Pujian Ron bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi. Hermione memang sangat cantik hari ini. Gaun pengantinnya dibuat sendiri oleh Molly, sederhana, tapi terlihat indah indah di tubuh Hermione. Rambutnya disanggul dan menyisakan poni depannya yang dibiarkan jatuh lurus. Hermione memang cantik sekali saat itu. Ia melihat kearah cermin dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin. Hermione Granger memang tidak pernah terbiasa menggunakan _make-up_ di wajahnya, tetapi karena hari ini adalah hari yang penting, mau tak mau ia harus memakainya.

Saat menunggu Ron yang sedang dirias, pikiran Hermione melayang jauh. Dipikirannya ada seorang laki-laki yang jangkung berambut pirang dengan wajah orang yang _arrogant_. Sesorang yang pernah menjadi rival sahabatnya. Seseorang yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Darah Lumpur'. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sebenarnya masih punya perasaan khusus untuknya. Perempuan itu masih mencintai Draco. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang perasaan Draco padanya sampai ketika minggu lalu laki-laki itu mengirim surat padanya. Jujur, ia agak menyesal menerima lamaran Ron. Hermione juga mencintai Ron, tetapi perasaannya tidak sebesar rasa cintanya pada Draco. Sekeras apa pun Hermione mencoba selama ini, ia tetap tidak bisa mencintai Ron seperti Draco, wanita itu tidak bisa melupakan Draco, tidak bisa melenyapkan Draco Malfoy dari dalam hatinya.

Entah apa yang membuat Hermione tetap menaruh perasaan pada Draco, sampai-sampai ia menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk datang dan menghancurkan pestanya. Apa ia menuntut keseriusan laki-laki itu? Apa ia ingin 'kabur' dari pernikahannya dengan Ron hari ini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Draco hanya bercanda di suratnya yang mengatakan ia mencintai perempuan itu? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Draco tidak menanggapi suratnya dengan serius? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya.

.

.

"Yak, para hadirin sekalian, mari kita berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan kedua mempelai yang sangat berbahagia hari ini! Kita sambut, Ron dan Hermione!" kata MC di restoran tempat pernikahan itu berlangsung.

Semua orang di tempat itu berdiri dari kursi masing-masing, mendekat ke karpet merah, dan bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan Ron dan Hermione yang berjalan di atas karpet. George dan Lee bersiul keras di belakang, Ginny dan Gabrielle, dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya melemparkan bunga mawar putih kearah kedua mempelai.

Ron tersenyum lebar, selebar-lebarnya, karena akhirnya hari ini Hermione akan resmi memiliki nama Hermione Weasley. Sebaliknya, Hermione memaksakan senyumnya. Mata perempuan itu melihatkan ke segala sudut ruangan, mencari Draco Malfoy. Ia ingin tahu, apakah Draco benar-benar serius mencintainya atau tidak.

'_Dasar bodoh, apa yang kuharapkan dari ferret itu?_' kata Hermione dalam hatinya ketika ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Draco.

Keduanya kini sudah berada di depan pelaminan, di atas panggung pelaminan itu ada seorang pendeta yang pakaiannya bernuansa putih. Tamu-tamu undangan masih belum duduk, mereka tersenyum lebar kearah kedua mempelai. Molly dan Mrs. Granger menangis pelan sambil saling merangkul. Pianis di tempat itu mulai melantunkan lagu yang pelan.

"Kita akan memulai resepsinya," kata pendeta itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau, Ronald Billius Weasley, bersedia mengambil Hermione Jean Granger sebagai istrimu, berjanji bahwa kau akan merawat dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Aku bersedia," jawab Ron mantap dengan tersenyum, sambil menggenggam erat tangan wanita cantik yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lalu, apakah kau, Hermione Jean Granger, bersedia mengambil Ronald Billius Weasley sebagai suamimu, berjanji bahwa kau akan merawat dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka?" tanya pendeta kini pada Hermione.

"…Aku…" Hermione kini ragu menjawabnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji, kalau Draco tidak datang, ia akan menerima Ron sebagai suaminya. Tetapi ia masih mencintai Draco, dan ia sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang.

'_Baiklah, janji adalah janji. Kau tidak datang, Malfoy, terimalah konsekuensinya…_' kata Hermione dalam hati.

"…Aku –"

"DIA TIDAK BERSEDIA!" seru seseorang dari belakang gerombolan hadirin disana.

Semua orang menoleh ke belakang, begitu pula dengan Ron dan Hermione. Semuanya penasaran akan asal suara itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut pirang pucat berjalan lurus kearah pelaminan. Mata Hermione terbelalak, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Draco Malfoy telah datang ke pernikahannya.

"Hermione Granger tidak bersedia menjadi istri bagi Ronald Weasley," kata Draco dengan mantap.

Semua mata memandang Draco, bukan hanya terkejut karena seorang Draco Malfoy datang dan berkata seperti itu, tetapi juga kenyataannya kemeja laki-laki itu agak kotor dan rambutnya berantakan. Draco tidak peduli, ia tetap berjalan lurus.

"Ap –apa maumu, Malfoy?" gertak Ron.

"Kau tanya saja pada wanita yang berdiri di sebelahmu. Tanyakan padanya apakah ia mencintaimu atau tidak," kata Draco dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Malfoy. Tentu saja Hermione mencintaiku! Iya kan, 'Mione?" tanya Ron. Ketika ia memandang wajah Hermione, hatinya hancur perlahan-lahan. Dari mata perempuan itu, tergambar jelas bahwa ia mencintai Draco.

"'Mione…" ucap Ron lirih.

"…Maafkan aku Ron…Aku mencintaimu, sungguh..! Tapi aku…Malfoy…"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, huh? Kau memberiku harapan kemudian kau menghancurkan harapanku begitu saja?" kata Ron dengan nada kesal.

"…Aku minta maaf, Ron, sungguh, aku –"

"Pergi," kata Ron memotong kata-kata Hermione. Ia pun melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Pergilah dengan Malfoy, 'Mione. Kau mencintainya, kan? Dia juga mencintaimu. Kau harus pergi dengannya, bukan denganku," kata Ron tegas.

Hermione dan Draco tercengang, tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Ron. Mereka masih ingat ada banyak hadirin yang menonton mereka, tetapi mereka tidak peduli.

"Jaga dia, Malfoy. Saat kau membuatnya menangis, aku akan langsung merebutnya," kata Ron sambil mendorong Hermione ke pelukan Draco.

Draco mengangguk sekali, lalu menggenggam tangan Hermione. Keduanya berbalik dan menerobos gerombolan orang-orang disana.

"Berbahagialah, Hermione…" bisik Ron pelan.

.

.

Masih mengenakkan gaun pengantinnya, Draco membawa Hermione ke sebuah padang rumput dekat sungai. Laki-laki itu berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hermione melepas sanggulan rambutnya.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Hermione.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku untuk menghancurkan pestanya, kan? Berarti aku bukan pengecut,kan?" kata Draco.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau datang saat kami sudah sampai di pelaminan?" tanya Hermione.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin datang setelat itu. Tapi tadi aku…eh, jatuh, terus kena lumpur…kalau aku kembali ke rumah lagi untuk ganti baju, bisa-bisa kau sudah resmi jadi Hermione Weasley," jawab Draco.

"Jadi itu sebabnya bajumu kotor dan rambutmu berantakan?" tanya Hermione menaikkan alisnya.

"Yep. Hei, Hermione."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku… –"

"Apakah kau bersedia menjadi istriku, Hermione?" tanya Draco, lagi-lagi memotong kata-kata Hermione. Draco mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku celananya. Di dalamnya ada cincin berlian yang cantik sekali.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Malfoy. Ya, aku mau," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum dan mengangis pelan.

Draco dengan sangat senang melepas cincin pertunangan Hermione dan Ron dari jari manis perempuan itu dan menggantinya dengan cincin yang dibeli olehnya. Dan dua bulan sesudahnya, nama Hermione kini menjadi Hermione Malfoy.

.

.

.

Oke, akhirnya selesai! xDD  
>Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah?<br>REVIEW!


End file.
